


Snippets and Drabbles

by Epicaricacy, LeiRei



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Snippets, Thirty Day Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicaricacy/pseuds/Epicaricacy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiRei/pseuds/LeiRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift fic for a very special friend focusing on the relationship of Ezreal and Ekko from the known MOBA game, League of Legends (LOL). Set on the Alternate Universe (AU) without magic, and therefore no League.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeiRei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiRei/gifts).



> Or wherein together we cry due to the fact that I’m simply unable to write supposedly 150 words only, strictly, snippets, and my drabbles were more of a short story format bordering on one-shots. Send help, immediately. Also, I needed much working on my grammar and to reacquaint myself with my proper adjectives and adverbs. Fifteen year old me is such a better writer, I cri.
> 
> An accompaniment gift to my most precious cinnamon roll, bordering on a bit salty because we play LoL, and there’s no better way to saltinize (we pretend it’s a word, hush) a bread than play that. Tell her that she’s awesome because her art is more so. Seriously, without further ado, enjoy.

**Day One  
Holding Hands **

He looked up from the shot glass on his hand, towards the general direction of the person responsible for the idea of chilling out on that establishment. "Go out, have fun and drink on a bar they said, it will be fun they said." He murmured darkly under his breath, nursing the drink on his hand and simply watching Lux go about on her way, ignoring Ezreal like the shitty friend she was.

Idly he felt a bit guilty with his line of thought, Lux only meant the best for him when she insisted that they go out that night. But as he continued to silently observe and watch the other drunk people dance on the dance floor and make a fool of themselves, Ezreal was reminded of the reason why he never really interacted much with anyone other that his blonde haired friend. 

"Idiots, the lot of them." He heard someone mutter beside him. Turning towards the direction of the source of the voice, he offered his words of reconciliation and agreement. "I take it that you're also pulled here by a friend?" He said lowly, watching the other guy seethe above his shot glass.

The low light of the bar didn't give him enough light to fully see the man beside him, but even the darkness wasn't able to hide the strange silvery strand of his hair, and the noticeable frown in his youthful face.

"Pulled? He would have brought me here dead to the world had I insisted on not going," The silver haired stranger murmured more intelligible words under his breath, ones he failed to hear due to the loud music, before continuing. "It didn't help that instead of staying here, he went to fuck off with some blonde haired bimbo before I could get the word edgewise."

He pitied the other guy, and more than that he found an odd sense of camaraderie with him. They are nothing but victims to their friend's stubbornness, and what better way to pass the time and show their friends that they can have the last laugh, than to show their friends that they can have fun? 

Or that's what he would have suggested, but before he could even utter the words out, upon landing a hand on the other man's shoulder, suddenly he found himself on his back, staring at the ceiling in wonder. "What the fuck?" He murmured, a bit dazed and disoriented . A dark skinned hand was offered to him, which he took, and he found himself face to face with the other guy.

"Sorry, I don't do well with strangers and unwanted touches, okay?" It's a good thing that the white haired man looked just as contrite and guilt ridden for having assaulted him, it was almost enough to ward off the voices in his head telling him to retaliate. "Can I do anything for you?"

_Almost._ And as he looked straight into the other man's brown eyes, he found himself suddenly lit with a different type of fire. He smirked a bit, slightly wincing at the flare of pain he felt from his jaw where the man's punch landed. Subtly he flexed his hand, and creating a fist he lunged. "I can think of one." He said, "don't move."


	2. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward from their tension filled meeting. The morning after two months after their dance.

**Day Two** **  
** **Cuddling**

 

There's someone spooning him from behind, and a quick inspection at the shirt he's wearing that morning pretty much told him that it's not his. The color was a dead give away, one of these days he'll have to talk to their owner about having actual fashion sense that is not pulled from some old man's drawer or closet.  
  
But right now he will silently mull and think how his life lead up to that moment. He had no idea how it all began. Or he _does_ still remember, but the thing about Denial is he could live his life continuously employing his uses, without as much guilt.  
  
Now back to the main topic, had he been a bit more honest with himself he would have admitted that he did remember. But maybe along the way he found himself not giving a damn and simply enjoying the flow.  
  
Like all the things that has gone in his life, he met the man behind him in a chance that is purely too coincidental to be not rehashed or set up, and even now he's still waiting for the other shoe to drop and step on his ass.  
  
It started in a fight that was far too electric for them to stop, in a staring contest that was far too filthy to be called innocent, which lead to them kissing at the back of the bar's dark and danky alleyway, pulling at clothes and simply not giving a fuck if anyone short as their mothers could see them.

 

But in a way he did give a fuck, because he did remember uttering, "I will not let you fuck me here in this stupid place, say you will and I will right hook you from where you stand." Between the heated kisses and mapping each other's bodies like it was some type of treasure.  
  
And he still hurts that day; they both do, and he does know that it had been his fault for landing the first blow, but apparently Ezreal could get just as childish because despite of his apologies he still decided to hit him back.  
  
"That's exactly what I was thinking, brown eyes," And he was lead towards the men's dormitory in some big-ass school close to the one he attends. He normally doesn't do one night stands. He doesn't even do any type of anything, at all. He does remember jacking one off with Zac, but that's all there is to it, just a friendly helping hand in times of need.  
  
But this one is different, the way he responded and arched into the man's touches like a cat in heat is way lot more electrically charged to be called a simple roll in the hay; and he could have argued that most one-night-stands were like that. 

  
And he did know that it had been him who insisted on going home that very first night, dressing into his night clothes and pointedly looking away from the man's gaze. But it hadn't been the other guy who asked for another try the second time he's seen him on the very same bar, a few nights after the first.  
  
And while the guy-- _"Call me Ezreal, brown eyes, might as well you do."_ \-- lead them into his dorm, in between the ride towards the man's place he did found himself stewing in his own thoughts.  
  
He doesn't do _one-night-stands_ , much less another-one-night-stand with the same supposedly one-night-stand. He should have stopped and simply ignored his thoughts when he suddenly found himself thinking of the blond haired man.   
  
But he still went with it, and like the first time he did it, the aftermath of the fucking and leaving, still left him feeling like a giant dick for getting out, and dodging the man's face like it was diseased.  
  
Maybe that's the reason why he asked for a chance of course when they decided to fuck the fifth time, and instead of seeing the man's good-for-one man dorm only, they found themselves into his shared dorm with Zac.  
  
That night had been a disaster, with them getting caught mid-fuck and Ezreal being forced into stopping, and saying goodbye to his red-faced dorm-mate before leaving for good. And him getting forced into answering Zac's query of, "I thought you don't do one-night-stands?"  
  
"I don't." He uttered that night, very irritated and with his appetite unsatisfied, but more annoyed with the fact that Ezreal didn't even give him the proper goodbye before leaving out of their dorm.  
  
"Oh," And fortunately enough, his friend left it at that.  
  
-  
  
And still despite of the failed fifth, they ended up meeting yet again for the sixth, seventh and all the way to the fifteenth. It says a lot how he still calls their meetings a series of one-night-stands in his head, two months into their fucked up arrangement.   
  
But into their tenth, he realized how it's getting harder for him to move and simply get out of the man's arms after a satisfying batch of fucking. How leaving Ezreal in his lonely room, or him getting left behind in his shared dorm leaves him feeling disoriented, as if he's fought Ezreal instead of having him fuck him many times.  
  
And now on their sixteenth, officially two months since the beginning of their meeting, in his shared dormitory with Zac, he found himself thinking of yet another stupid thought.  
  
And it didn't help that the blond's arms is still wrapped around his waist like a particularly clingy panda, and that he's still wearing his clothes, but he did found it bothersome removing it-- despite of the color the material was good, and it felt even better in his skin, so maybe he'll let it stay, but he will not be seen by anyone other than their owner wearing that crap-- and Zac was out that day, or for the whole week, meaning they could have as much fun they want without anyone to stop them.  
  
And he told himself that's the only reason he uttered, "Stay," When he felt the blond haired man groan and retract his arm from his waist.  
  
He's not supposed to react from the feeling of having the other man press into his back, two months of fucking and being fucked by him should have made him immune to any type of charms he used to have by now, but he still found his face heating up upon hearing the man's hum in directly above his ears.  
  
"You sure about that, bright eyes?" Was Ezreal's groggy reply. He shouldn't have found it cute. He shouldn't even have thought that it had been extremely cute and very sweet; the way the taller man reached for his hand, slotting it together, and intertwining their fingers much like a puzzle made for each other.  
  
And it shouldn't have made him smile, but the grin that he felt in Ezreal's face after nuzzling his neck made his lips turn upward despite of his efforts not to. _"Yeah, stay."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It went a bit fast, considering that the first chapter only spoke how they met. But I do follow through Leirei's drawing, and try to stitch as much story into it. Don't forget to kudos.
> 
> How do you seriously link your Tumblr accounts on the notes? I'd like to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3's posting format is pretty much eating me alive. We need help. Send help.
> 
> And if you are asking, yes. This is going to be one big-ass, multi-chaptered fic focusing on their dance and the fact that I can't write properly to save my life. This isn't really my first forays into the League of Legends writing, I've written several Ezkko fics, and had them saved on my trusty laptop. Anyone interested to professionally proof-reading both of our works kindly private message me, or simply add us on Tumblr.


End file.
